Problem: Tiffany did 16 more squats than Kevin in the morning. Tiffany did 24 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Answer: Tiffany did 24 squats, and Kevin did 16 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $24 - 16$ squats. She did $24 - 16 = 8$ squats.